


The answer

by horus1251



Category: Charmed (TV 1998) RPF
Genre: Battle between good and Evil last forever, Cole begs to help, Cole is a leader, Cole is the answer, F/F, F/M, God is unhappy, Godfather style, Good zankou, Helpful Cole, Powerful Cole, god is real
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-01-26 05:04:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21368620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/horus1251/pseuds/horus1251
Summary: Cole has spent eons watching those he loves die and the battle between good and evil to last forever becoming to much he begs a higher power to allow him to aid.Have to go back to watch the show
Relationships: Phoebe Halliwell/Cole Turner, Piper Halliwell/Leo Wyatt
Kudos: 2





	1. The Grey, The Middle , The Answer

Cole watched in horror as over and over the battle between Good and Evil is fought helplessly as finally after 23 years the charmed ones fell over for the next to come and fall and the Next screaming he screams '' PLEASE THIS CAN'T CONTINUE PLEASE ''. But no one answer no heard except The angel of Destiny and Death who sighs until the end when they fell and the next take their place on it went until the gods were recreated only to fall finally the avatars came and created utopia before they fell. Cole through it all watched helplessly with tears when suddenly it froze it all froze. Cole gasping as the death of Avatars left an absence suddenly the last Demon fell then Elder and all that power gathered Cole seeing it feels the power coming to him only to stop Cole gulping asks '' Is this how is this the answer ''. Suddenly a divine light appears and answers '' It could be ''. Cole shocked asks '' Are you, God ''. The Light Chuckles answering '' No There are multiple dimensions and the one who is truly God has removed himself allowing his children to be God of their Dimension but I'm God of this world ''. Cole gasps beg'' Please I beg of you let me ''. God snipes '' What to allow you to fix this world ''. Cole shaking asks '' No let me end the pain ''. The Light shakes and as it prepares to leave Cole yells '' Wait let me be the answer ''. Pausing the Light answers '' Good and Evil will always fight... But, indeed, there isn't balance ... Okay, I will allow you to return I'll give you all this power exchange if you share it with select beings and agree to only interfere in the fight between Good and Evil but know there must be a balance ''. Cole gulping asks'' So there will be an enemy as powerful as me ''. God answers '' Yes your enemy will also have followers so while you tried to bring peace it will fight for Destruction ''. Cole gasping as the Light answers '' Fine I will allow that power but you are unbalanced ''. Cole thinking gulps '' I'm half Human and Half-demon ''. God chuckles '' Yes you are so you will be reborn I will send you back in time to where you can make a difference but be warn that Phoebe who is your Human Soulmate will fight you unless your demon loves her ''. Cole nodding says '' Okay ''. God '' Remember you are Balthzazar and Cole, not one or the other ''. Cole gasping as suddenly power rams into him screaming he feels himself being remade and knowledge of his new existence is entered into his brain he is the Leader the King of the Group known as the Answers or Grey they serve the Middle or peace and his power required a Mounteum of 1000 members to lessen the power inside of him gulping he knows he would still be as powerful but there wouldn't be as big of strain pausing he notices that there is no Queen seat only Consort meaning his wife will only be queen in name, not power smiling he pushes as much power he could allowing him to lessen the strain on himself pausing he left to find others to join him as The Grey while he was the answer. 

Cole flames into existences near his former self smirking he waits to notice pausing Balthzazar stares at him when Cole snaps his fingers and suddenly Balthzazar is absorbed into him making him a full demon and Human causing Cole to smile as he feels hell notice the death of Balthzazar sighing he thinks what he wants to do with the underworld now knowing that demons were actually demons that escape hell sighing he knows that he couldn't really destroy them all for they represent part of the balance sighing at that plan gone he focuses on the underworld searching for those who would make good followers surprising he found twenty demons that aren't pure evil sighing he summons his first demon. 

Drake was sighing as he was given another mission from the source shaking his head he goes after a witch who has a dagger that's capable of taking someone's magic and giving it to whoever holding it afterward when he is summoned when he feels the tremendous power from the summoner blinking he goes to fight when he feels Balthzazar with the power blinking at that he frowns as he allows himself to be summoned 

Cole smiles as Drake appears who immediately knew something was different  
Drake '' Bal..'' Cole shakes his head and says '' I am Both Cole and Balthzazar '' Drake frowns then sees a perfect alignment between them smiling at him Drake says '' Explain '' Which Cole does eyes wide Drake nods quickly '' I'm honored brother ''. Cole smiles at that for Drake is one of five demons he ever considers brother Drake asks '' How do I join ''. Cole blinks '' Crap I didn't think of that ''. Laughing Drake says '' Make it where it is individual base ''. Cole nods then snaps his fingers and a shield appears Drake blinking as Cole says '' You defend innocents so the shield will be tattoo onto you and you be made the seventh member of my advisor council while I will be the Godfather ''. Drake blinks smiling and grabs the shield which dissolves and appears on top of his head shaking Drake feels knowledge and power enter him making him smile as Cole says '' I ask that you recruit I need to set us up ''. Drake nods as Cole flames away.  
Drake laughs and becomes a storm heading after the other five demons who will become follow Drake in the council of Eleven that serves the Godfather and Mother which is Cole's and whoever his wife title. 

Years later  
Cole leans back as Drake says '' The charmed ones have become such a threat that the source and his bride have ordered the triad to destroy them''. Sighing Cole leans back and says '' Well we just have to stop that ''. Drake and The other five smirks knowing that Cole was watching one all the time Drake says '' Well I will speak to the elders while you get yourself a home in San Francisco. Cole nodding turns to Zanoku who the previous source lock away after spelling him to lead a rebellion that wanted to release the hallow. Zankou nods at Cole and says '' It will be my pleasure taking the place of the source ''. Cole nods in sadness that one of his friends becomes the source when Zankou smirks and says '' Hey don't forget are war is going on against your enemy demons on our side means we can focus on the demons that serve Daku the second of your counterpart.  
Cole nods at that as Zankou who bows his head and shimmers away with the vampire king and Queen following him with a smile. 

Cole sighs at that knowing that he needs five elders to join him flaming away he begins his job of getting his wife back and saving his three sisters. smiling he unknowingly he turned the power of three into the power of four. 

Three years later  
Cole Turner was a multi Millionaire Lawyer that turn into an investor that owns several companies all over the states of California and Nevada, Arizona, and Oregon with Villas in France and Italy and several Mansions around the world plus some Apartments where he upgraded them and turn them into homes for the Homeless that work for businesses he created plus a security company that caters to VIP plus a private Miltary that works for the no one that does only Search and Rescue missions. Cole smiles looking out from his 500 million dollar mansion drinking Krug Wine from a wine glass smiling he decides he's finally ready to meet Phoebe.  
Scene: Attic. Prue is sitting on the floor looking through the Book of Shadows. The camera looks at dolls and a teddy bear. The cuckoo clock cuckoos. Prue gasps. It's 2 in the morning. She looks back at the book. The door behind Prue slams open and it's Phoebe. Prue uses her power to send Phoebe (not knowing it's her) flying on an old bed.]  
Phoebe: Ahhh. (The old bed tumbles over.) Oh.  
Prue: Oh. Oh god. (She goes to help Phoebe stand up.) Phoebe, I didn't realize you were home. Are you OK?  
Phoebe: Yes.  
Prue: I'm sorry. Are you alright?  
Phoebe: I'm fine. (Phoebe stands up.) Uh, feeling a little jumpy, are we?  
Prue: Well, yeah. Especially now that we know the evil Triad is behind all those attacks.  
Phoebe: Um, yeah. I don't need a recap, but what I do need... is some heat. Is it freezing in here? Did you forget to pay the gas bill?  
Prue: I… thought that you were supposed to pay the gas bill.  
Phoebe: No, Prue. I was going to take care of the club and you were going to take care of the house. Remember? When school started back up for me?  
Prue: Oh, right. Uh, I'll call the gas company first thing. I will be so glad when Piper gets back.  
Phoebe: What if she doesn't? (A phone rings.)  
Prue: Uh, that's my fax. (She goes to get it.) Doesn't what? (Phoebe puts her purse on.)  
Phoebe: Wh-what if she doesn't come back? (Prue picks up the Book of Shadows.) I mean, what if when her and Leo orbed out, it was for good?  
Prue: Phoebe, that is ridiculous. (Prue leaves. Phoebe follows.)  
Phoebe: No Prue. It's not ridiculous. Think about it. We have not heard from her in a month. And that's not like her.  
Prue: All right. Look, Piper is not going to just ditch us, okay? We're her sisters and neither is Leo. He's our Whitelighter too.  
(They get to the second floor.)  
Phoebe: Then why hasn't she contacted us? I mean, she has to know that we're worried about her. She also has to know that she's left us one sister short in the Power of Three. (They walk downstairs.) So, while she is up romping around the clouds with Leo, we've got our Wiccan butts flapping around in the wind here. I mean, we are very lucky, Prue, that we have not been attacked yet.  
(Prue stops at the end of the stairs.)  
Prue: No. It has absolutely nothing to do with luck. The Triad is up to something. We just don't know what it is yet.  
Phoebe: That's exactly my point. Piper knows this. So where the hell is she?  
Prue: Well, that's why I've been studying the book.  
Phoebe: Prue, studying the book is not going to do it. We're screwed without Piper and you know this. Why aren't you worried?  
Prue: I am worried. Alright? I am scared that you're right, that we're never going to see her again, and not because she doesn't want to come back, but because they won't let her. Because she broke one too many rules. (The phone rings.)  
Phoebe: Who's calling us at 2 in the morning? (Prue goes to answer it as Phoebe follows.)  
Prue: Probably Darryl. (She answers it.) Hello?  
Darryl: Did you get the fax I sent?  
Prue: Yeah. I was just about to check it. (She heads for the conservatory with Phoebe following her.) Hold on.  
Phoebe: What's going on?  
Prue: Darryl's tracking a murder suspect who he thinks is in league with a demon.  
Phoebe: Based on what?  
Prue: Based on the fact that the killer carves a demonic symbol into its victim's forehead. (She gives Phoebe a piece of paper with a photograph of a victim.) An inverted triangle. That and the fact that he magically seems to be invading arrest. (Prue begins looking through the book.)  
Phoebe: Looks like a rune to me.  
Prue: Yeah. I saw it in here somewhere. (Into the phone) Darryl, is he still at the pier street rave?  
[Cut to Darryl. He's in a club with people dancing. He's talking on a cell phone. Loud soft music is playing (not love songs). Darryl is looking at a man (Later known as Emilio.)]  
Darryl: Yeah, but I think he's on the move. I don't think he spotted me yet. He's heading out the back.  
[Cut to Manor. Prue turns a page and sees the same symbol on the forehead of the demon drawn in the book. They're Guardians. Prue points to him.]  
Prue: There.  
Phoebe: (Reading from the book.) “An opening by which demons known as the Guardians steal an innocent soul.”  
(Prue looks at her.)  
Prue: (Into the phone.) Stay away from him, Darryl.  
[Cut to Darryl.]  
Darryl: And let him kills somebody else? (Emilio goes outside.) I don't think so.  
Prue: No. Listen to me.  
[Cut to Manor.]  
Prue: These Guardians protect their mortal killers in exchange for their victims' souls.  
[Cut to Darryl. He leaves the building.]  
Prue: You cannot stop him.  
Darryl: Listen, Prue. I can take care of myself. I gotta call you back. I'm not sure where this guy is.  
(Emilio swings down from the top of a pole and knocks Darryl out.)  
[Cut to Manor.]  
Prue: Darryl?  
[Cut to Darryl. Emilio picks up the phone.]  
Prue: Darryl? (He hangs it up.)  
[Cut to Manor. Prue hangs up and walks in the kitchen with Phoebe following.]  
Prue: Alright. We're only uh, 3 minutes away.  
Phoebe: What do we do once we get there?  
Prue: How about save Darryl's life? (Prue goes to get her purse.)  
Phoebe: No. I mean about the Guardian. We don't even know how to vanquish it.  
Prue: Well, the book says you kill it just like you would a vampire, with a stake. (Prue leaves.)  
Phoebe: Oh. Okay. (To the ceiling.) Piper, where are you? (She follows Prue.)  
[Cut to Darryl. Emilio is kneeling by him. We hear soft chanting. He's about to strike him. A girl in her early 20s walks by and sees this. She gasps. Emilio sees her and she runs away. He follows her. She bangs on the door. He tries to stake on her, but she ducks and runs the other way. She tries to climb up, but he pulls her down.]  
Woman: Please don't hurt me. (She screams and he kills her. He lies her on the floor.)  
[Scene: Inside the building. Prue, wearing a coat, and Phoebe are walking through the crowd.]  
[Cut to outside. Emilio carves the triangle into the woman's forehead as soft chanting is heard. The triangle glows. The Guardian is a spirit and rises from Emilio. A dark blue light goes into him. The Guardian goes back into Emilio. He walks to Darryl.]  
[Cut to Prue and Phoebe. They walk outside and see the woman dead. They then turn around to see Emilio trying to do the same thing to Darryl.]  
Phoebe: Darryl. Prue! (Prue uses her power to send Emilio flying on top of a dumpster. They run to check Darryl. The Guardian arises from Emilio.) He's alive.  
Prue: Uh, I think I've found the Guardian. (Phoebe and Prue stand up.)  
Phoebe: Okay. Get rid of it.  
Prue: Uh, oh.  
(Prue uses her power to send a stick into the Guardian, but it goes right through him.)  
Phoebe: Wait. Didn't the book say they were just like vampires?  
Prue: I might have misread that part.  
Phoebe: I'm sorry? (The guardian picks up the knife.) Okay. The rune. Aim for the rune. (Prue uses her power to send a stick flying into the Guardian's triangle on his forehead. He gets electrocuted and disappears.) Okay, if Piper ever comes back, I am going to kill her.

Suddenly the sounds of screaming as the woman body jumps to her feet and Phoebe and Prue goes flying hitting the wall  
Uh  
The woman smiles when she screams as the spirit leaves her and becomes solid. 

'' What how who ''.

Suddenly White light appears one with wings the Solid Being screams as White light erupts from the hand of the winged being making her scream as it turns and vanished in a storm of white light. 

Phoebe and Piper gulping '' Was that an angel ''.  
[Scene: From before. The police put the woman in a body bag. Phoebe and Prue are with Darryl, who's awake and being checked by a medical.]  
Phoebe: Poor girl.  
Medical: Do you feel dizzy at all? Nauseous?  
Darryl: No.  
Medical: Trouble focusing? Headache?  
Darryl: I'm telling you I'm fine. Only thing wounded is my pride.  
Prue: Is he fine?  
Medical: Yeah. Thanks to you guys.  
Prue: What do you mean thanks to us?  
Medical: Well, you fought off the attacker, didn't you? (Emilio walks towards the police car, staring at Prue and Phoebe with an evil grin on his face.) Isn't that what happened?  
Prue: Uh, yeah, you know, it wasn't really that big of a deal.  
Medical: Well, you saved his life. I think that's a pretty big deal. You're a lucky man, Inspector. Take care.  
Darryl: Thanks.  
(The medical grabs his bag and walks away.)  
Phoebe: Okay, can we go now?  
Darryl: No. You have to get witness statements.  
Prue: Uh, Darryl...  
Darryl: Prue, you're witnesses to a crime. In this case the only witnesses.  
Phoebe: No, Darryl, we can't be witnesses. We used our powers to stop the killer, what are we supposed to say?  
Prue: And he saw us use them too.  
Darryl: Nobody's gonna believe anything that sleazeball has to say. All you have to do is get your story straight.  
Phoebe: You mean, get our lies straight.  
Darryl: Phoebe, listen to me, without your testimony, Emilio walks.  
(Prue looks over at Emilio and he is still grinning at them.)  
Prue: What is he smiling at anyway? It's not like he has his Guardian Demon to protect him anymore.  
Phoebe '' And that Angel thing is gone and our guardian angel is gone so We sure could use some cosmic help right now. What are we supposed to do? We've never been in this situation before.  
Darryl: You better decide fast. Here comes the ADA. ( Blinking No way ''  
Prue frowns as  
the ADA approaches them.  
Cole: Ladies. My name is Cole Turner and I'm the Assistant District Attorney assigned to this case. I was wondering if either of you saw what happened here.  
(Phoebe raises her hand.)  
Phoebe: I did!  
Scene: Court Room. Prue and Phoebe are sitting on one the benches. Cole is standing in front of them.]  
Cole: I think we're in good shape except for the, what'd you call the murder weapon? A-a athame?  
Phoebe: Athame. It's a ceremonial knife used by… (Prue looks at her.) Um, lots of different crazy people.  
Cole: And are you sure you didn't see who took it?  
Phoebe: No, we were there to check up on Darryl and...  
Prue: Probably just some lunatic from the rave. Will it hurt the case?  
Cole: The P.D. will try to focus on it but this is just an arraignment, unless there's something I don't know about, we should have more than enough for the judge to hold him over for trial. Don't worry, I'm good at what I do.  
(The judge enters the room.)  
Bailiff: All rise. Court is now in session. The Honorable Judge William Hamilton now presiding. Please be seated.  
Phoebe: (to Prue) I'm nervous.  
Prue: Oh, you know. Witches and trials. It's that whole Salem thing.  
Phoebe: No. I mean about lying. It just doesn't feel right, Prue.  
Prue: Would it feel more right to just let him go?  
Court Clerk: Case number B684400. The state of California versus Emilio Smith. One count of murder in the first degree, one count attempted murder.  
(Cole stands up.)  
Cole: Assistant District Attorney Cole Turner for the state.  
(The P.D. stands up.)  
Alan: Public Defender Alan Sloan for the defense.  
Judge: How does the defendant plead?  
Alan: Not guilty, your Honor.  
Judge: So noted. Mr. Turner, I have read your brief, do you have anything to add?  
Cole: No, your Honor. The state stands by the arrest report and the eye witness testimonies.  
Judge: Mr. Sloan?  
Alan: Well, uh, it seems to me, your honor, you can't very well hold for a murder trial without a murder weapon.  
Cole: The State has already stipulated that the alleged murder weapon is still outstanding. We have two eyewitnesses who—Alan: Saw what, exactly? My client bent over the Inspector? That's how they justify the attack? How do they know he didn't just happen to cross the scene and was trying to revive the inspector?  
Phoebe: Oh, please!  
(The judge bangs his mallet.)  
Judge: Order!  
(Cole looks at Phoebe and she mouths 'sorry'.)  
Alan: And why, if they were able to so easily able to subdue him, don't they know exactly what happened to the alleged weapon? I mean, what? Did it just -poof!- magically disappear?  
Cole: Objection!  
Phoebe: Oh God, he knows.  
Prue: Easy.  
Cole: Your honor, the witnesses aren't on trial here.  
Alan: Why? Isn't perjury illegal?  
Cole: Objection, your honor!  
Judge: Mr. Turner, unless you have something else or can produce the alleged murder weapon, I'm inclined to agree with Mr. Sloan.  
Cole: You're what?  
Judge: Do you or don't you have any additional evidence?  
Cole: You mean, aside the fact that he's the prime suspect in three other murders but no less than five people saw him leave the rave just before the attacks and that everything other than the missing murder weapon makes this in any other courtroom a slam dunk?  
Judge: The charges are. Cole smirks as he enters the mind of the judge  
Cole destroys him and makes him say '' I get paid to make certain the worse go free ''. 

The Jury jumps to his feet as Cole smiles and says '' Sadly that's not the answer ''. Frowning the Jury stands as he says '' The charges are dro... ''. Suddenly three guards arrested him and Cole turns to the two who look at him supsicous Cole smiling says '' I told you i'm good ''.  
Phoebe asks '' Why did you say that's not the answer ''.  
Cole smiles and says '' Ask your whitelighter ''.  
Pheobe and Prue jump to their feet as Cole storms out in a hale of wind .  
Prue '' What the hell ''.  
Phoebe sighs and follows Prue who leaves the courtroom to her house and screams for Leo.

Phoebe frowns when the sounds of orbs come turning they see a elder  
Prue blinks '' Wait who are you ''.  
The Elder '' I am a elder ask ''.  
Phoebe blinks '' What did Cole turner mean when he said that not the answer '',  
The Elder gulps and says '' He mean exact that ''.  
Pure '' Huh ''  
The Elder '' Cole Turner was chosen by god to be the answer between good and evil he is the second most powerful being ''.  
Phoebe and Prue '' Why is he here ''.  
The elder shrugs '' We don't know that's all we know about him except that he has five demons under him and he wants five elders to serve him ''.  
Phoebe and Prue frown as the Elder says '' Listen to his offer we will tell Leo to listen the answer offer ''.  
Phoebe frowns when he disappears  
Prue leaning back '' Damn ''.  
Phoebe nods as she says '' What now ''.  
Prue '' we deal with the guardians and go from there ''.

Cole smiles as the Judge was led away in chains that he reinforce with Emilo in custody smiling he sighs when ten demons appear and attack ten energy balls fly at him making him smirk and snap his fingers making each of the demons to explode shaking he walks over the ashes as the judge watch pale as Cole lets his eyes bleed red and says '' I'm going to enjoy sending you down ''. Cole laughs and walks off as 

Phoebe and Prue enters blinking at the scene with Cole leaning against the wall Cole smiles and says '' When piper comes I'll speak until then ''. Cole laughs as he flames away with Phoebe growling the entire time 

(Piper and Leo orb in.)  
Piper: We've been through this, Leo. I don't care if they are. It's not right and it's not fair.  
Leo: I know that, but it's their rules.  
Piper: Screw their rules. They're wrong.  
Prue: Piper…  
Piper: Just a second. Leo, you better do something about this because this is not acceptable.  
Leo: Piper, come on.  
Piper: Oh. (She freezes him.) I'm gonna go to the club. Do not tell him.  
(She leaves.)  
Prue: Hi, welcome home!  
Phoebe: Okay, what was that all about? I didn't even get to bitch at her.  
Prue: Yeah, neither did I.  
(Leo unfreezes.)  
Leo: We have to talk about it.  
Prue: Leo, she left.  
Phoebe: Yeah, so now I get to bitch at you. Listen, the next time you take my sister someplace, please, call and let us know that you got there safely, okay. I don't care if it's up there—  
Prue: Okay, oh, shh. Leo, uh, can you do me a favor and just go find out everything you can on the answer 

Leo pale ask '' Where did you hear that ''.  
Prue frowning '' There was an elder and she ''.  
Leo gasping '' The answer is God's answer to Good and Evil for him to appear it means God ordered it ''.  
Prue gulping '' What does that mean ''.  
Leo '' It means things are worse then we ever imagine ''.


	2. Teaser for chapter 3

Piper blinks at her sisters in realization Exclaims ' You know the Name Cole Turner it sounds familiar hold on ''.

Phoebe and Prue gasps and chases after her as Piper runs downstairs and opens a newspaper snorting Piper says '' Look here ''. 

Phoebe and Prue look at the Newspaper 

Cole Turner Pays for Clean water and food for Slums in Third-world countries and spends 250 Billion dollars sending private militaries to aid in Protecting as well as providing security and teachers as well as architects fixing the housing and hopefully get clean water with Doctors being sent over to the countries pay for by him so what's next for the Multi-Trillion he gained through old money mines and his businesses and Practices. 

Cole Turner spent trillions on third world countries giving him the nickname Saint Turner with the remaining hundred trillion he paid off the United States debt and he brought and owns thousands of Business in the united states and villas in France and Italy and is working on the unemployment and housing issue now with a focus on former Vets '. 

Prue and Phoebe gasp while Piper smiles and says '' Whatever he wants we need to at least listen ''. 

Prue Cowed asks '' If he's doing all that what's next ''.


End file.
